El arte de amar
by Corina Angel kimura
Summary: habla sobre un joven chico que a perdido la razon de volverse enamorarse por un horrible momento pero entre ese momento encontrara algo que lo volverá enamorar y regresara esa calidez que perdió de Bleach hitsuhina
1. El odio al amor

**Cap 1 El odio al amor**

Parecía un día tan hermoso lleno de vivos colores entre el cielo y los arboles mientras un joven caminaba cargando consigo un balón de futbool y una guitarra, caminado por el parque su aspecto serio, parecía tener unos 19 años un chico de ojos esmeralda, cabello blanco como la nieve, era muy guapo su nombre era Toshiro Hitsugaya muchas chicas se enamoraban de el, pero su actitud las desenamoraba, nuestro joven y esto es porque se llevado una decepción.

pero que pudo a ver ocurrido para que odiara el amor solo pensar en eso le daba una repucnacion incluso no tenía novia, ni amigas bueno pero excepto una, Rangiku Matsumoto, una chica de pelo rubio, ojos azules que tenía 22 años, ya que ella era una chica un, poco alocada pero siempre le hacía reír a veces o lo hacía entrar en razón ya que ella fue la única chica que lo ayudo recuperase del daño, ya que le hicieron, siempre le decía capitán ya que siempre tenía un porte así, pero Toshiro le molestaba eso pero que más da

Mientras caminaba por el parque recordaba ese odioso dia en que le rompieron el corazón hace 5 años atrás

flash back

el traía con sigo una pequeña rosa de color carmín en manos estaba un poco terroso el ya que se había caído pero salvo aquella roza el estaba enamorado de una chica llamada nirki quien siempre lo abrazaba siempre acariciaba su cabello y le susurraba era su amor de verdad caio enamorado de ella pero para desgracia ese día

Nirki-besa aun chico atrás de unos arbustos-te amo hotaru

Hotaru-la abraza y le sigue besando- yo ati

Toshiro-nirki-gritando mientras corria-nirki- hasta que vi algo arbusto y vio lo peor-niirki-dejo caer aquella roza-

Nirki-toshiro-dejo de besar al chico y se dio cuenta de que toshiro estaba parado todo sucio y un poco herido con ojos llenos de llanto-te te...

Toshiro-fui un estúpido-pisa la flor sale corriendo-

No paro de correr hasta que llego a un lago del parque aventó piedras y la lluvia lo mojaba ya que caía el se sentía destrozado más que nunca desde ese día odio el amor con toda su alma aventando rocas y pateándolas y apretando sus manos hasta no mas

-le tapa con un paraguas dejándose mojar-no deberías estar a si te vas enfermar-una voz femenina clara y tierna

Toshiro-volteo se topó con la más dulce mirada de todas y se quedó silencio-

flash black fin

Toshiro-eh esa chica-fue lo dijo al llegar al campo de futbol-ahora que recuerdo ella me dio paraguas y me sonrió-susurro para el

fin del capitulo


	2. Momo Hinamori

cap 2 Hinamori Momo?

El arte de amarcap 2 Hinamori Momo?

al llegar al campo de fútbol ve a sus amigos Ichigo un chico de pelo muy naranja mas notorio que ninguno ojos cafés vistiendo casual un chico muy libre algo por el estilo y Renji un chico de cabello rojizo largo amarrado, ojos rojizos, con algunos tatuajes tiene,una actitud obstinada pero es gran persona cuando conoces el se pone lo mas cómodo, que para el son shows una camiseta y sus tenis y debes en cuando un pantalón, ambos chicos estaban hay esperando

Ichigo- e Toshiro vienes a paso tortuga?-se ríe cuando lo ve con unas chapas rojo-

Toshiro-cállate Ichigo-patea el balón directo ala cara de Ichigo mientras camina-

Ichigo-cae al suelo por el balón-eh por que esa agresividad niño ¬.¬-se levanta toca su mejilla por el golpe del balón-

Renji-lo vas hacer enojar mas no crees?-se ríe de como quedaba la cara de Ichigo por el balón

Toshiro-mas que enojado-amenos yo esquivo balones kurosaki"se refiere a Ichigo por sus apellidos cuando lo hace enojar"

Ichigo-tu enano e.e# -casi querer matarlo

Renji-cálmate Ichigo ya tu hermana se ve a explotar-mirando a una chica de cabello corto, vestida como un chico-

Karin-eh Ichigo no venimos a ver tus idioteces yo vine a jugar fútbol-mirada malévola-

Toshiro-a si que trajiste a tu hermana -mira a la chica quien lo miraba un poco sonrojada- cual es tu nombre?

Karin- Karin Kurosaki -en voz clara-

Ichigo- ella quería venir últimamente quiere practicar para entra al torneo que abra en su secundaria

Renji- valla yo pensé que alas chicas les gustaba ir de compras, los conejos, lo rosado y no que tanto-empieza imaginar todo

Toshiro-bueno empecemos antes de que me arrepienta-deja la guitarra en el pasto- 2 contra 2 quien pierda invita la sena-sonríe-

Renji y Ichigo formaron equipo mientras que Karin y Toshiro hay que admitir que la pareja de Toshiro y Karin eran demasiado buenos el marcador era de miedo 2-5 Ichigo y Renji tendrían que pagar la cena si señor cuando acabo el partido todos estaban agotados asi que recogieron sus cosas y se fueron hacia la plaza comercial para ver que cenarían ya que ya era tarde.

cuando estaban apunto de entrar aun restauran Toshiro vio algo que llamo su atención, una chica que era acosada por 3 chicos y eso no le agrado.

Toshiro-Renji y Ichigo, les encargo mis cosas -se las da va hacia donde esta la chica-

Renji y Ichigo- eh adonde vas -le perdieron la pista entraron al restauran-

Karin-se preocupo al verlo a si cuando iba dar un paso para seguir adonde vio Ichigo la detuvo- e suéltame hermano

Ichigo- no te preocupes el sabe lo que hace-sonríe así que entraron-

Toshiro-quien llego donde estaba golpe a los chicos agarro la mano de la chica desconocida quien se sorprendió y así corrieron juntos lejos de hay entrando donde estaban los juegos de feria a si Toshiro pago algo y subieron ala rueda de la fortuna hay vio la chica quien estaba enfrente de el y lo que se topo fue unos ojos de chocolates, tiernos con mucha ternura, unos labios rojo carmesí, una piel de color durazno, un cabello recogido en chongo adornado con un rodete con moño color esmeralda dejando suelto su mechones de frente un flequillo corto, sus mejillas en tono suave rojo un poco agitada vestida de una manera que daba tanta ternura que provoco un sonrojo y un extraño calor sito en el corazón.

-muchas gracias por ayudarme-agacha un poco su cabeza sonrojada-

Toshiro- no te preocupes pero que querían de ti?, si no quieres no me digas -se volteaba pero no podía evitar admirar esos ojos chocolate-

-etto, ellos querían que me fuera con ellos y ami no me gusto esa idea y me espesaron a menazar-salen sus lagrimas- tenia miedo

Toshiro-se acerca ella y la limpia su mejillas- ya esta bien no llores te vez hermosa con una sonrisa-sonríe- me puedes decir tu nombre?

Momo- mi nombre es Momo Hinamori,gracias por animarme y ayudarme en verdad te lo agradezco-sonríe- cual es tu nombre?

Toshiro- Hitsugaya Toshiro, tiene un hermoso nombre eh Momo-sintió sensación de conocerla pero de donde hasta ese aroma tan dulce-umm creo sera mejor que te acompañe a tu casa-miraba así algunos edificios

Momo-pero no quiero ser una molestia para ti Hitsugaya kun -sonrojada-

Toshiro- no lo seras, por casualidad ya nos hemos visto?-se detuvo el juego ya que estaban bajando alas personas poco a poco miro Toshiro-

Momo- perdóname pero no lo se soy muy olvidadiza-muy sonrojada-

Toshiro- no importa, entonces cuéntame de ti -sonríe mientras bajan del juego que era turno baja el y la ayuda a abajar se van caminando-

Momo- pues hace poco que me mude aqui, tengo 17 años de edad, soy penosa, y siempre me distraigo con facilidad, mis amigos dicen que soy muy tierna y ademas de muy noble-suspira- ademas de confianzuda con la gente

Toshiro-pareces ser una persona maravillosa-suena celular y contesta- perdona Momo, e siii

Ichigo- eh adonde diablos te as metido e Toshiro? ya asta acabamos-enojado

Toshiro- fui ayudar a mi nueva amiga -sonríe-

Ichigo- Amiga si tu solo tienes a Matsumoto de amiga, y casi no haces nuevas amigas-esta que no le cree

Toshiro- ire por mis cosas después se las encargo la ire acompañar adiós-cuelga- perdona Momo mis amigos se preocuparon-caminan

Momo- eh no perdóname ami por que tengas que acompañarme-sonrojada- pero por lo que oi sin querer ya soy tu amiga eso me hace feliz-

Toshiro- se sonroja- etto si ahora adelante seremos amigos eh Momo-

al final Toshiro llevo a Momo a su casa vio que vivía un poco retirado ya era muy noche pero aun así al dejarla pensaba que ese día encostro una encantadora mirada que lo había llenado un poco por primera vez se sentía feliz de a ver salvado a momo, miraba las estrellas mientras caminaba a su casa que le quedaba 45 min de su casa

Fin del capitulosi te agrado la la continuación deja tu comentario o da like n.n

al llegar al campo de fútbol ve a sus amigos Ichigo un chico de pelo muy naranja mas notorio que ninguno ojos cafés vistiendo casual un chico muy libre algo por el estilo y Renji un chico de cabello rojizo largo amarrado, ojos rojizos, con algunos tatuajes tiene,una actitud obstinada pero es gran persona cuando conoces el se pone lo mas cómodo, que para el son shows una camiseta y sus tenis y debes en cuando un pantalón, ambos chicos estaban hay esperando

Ichigo- e Toshiro vienes a paso tortuga?-se ríe cuando lo ve con unas chapas rojo-

Toshiro-cállate Ichigo-patea el balón directo ala cara de Ichigo mientras camina-

Ichigo-cae al suelo por el balón-eh por que esa agresividad niño ¬.¬-se levanta toca su mejilla por el golpe del balón-

Renji-lo vas hacer enojar mas no crees?-se ríe de como quedaba la cara de Ichigo por el balón

Toshiro-mas que enojado-amenos yo esquivo balones kurosaki"se refiere a Ichigo por sus apellidos cuando lo hace enojar"

Ichigo-tu enano e.e# -casi querer matarlo

Renji-cálmate Ichigo ya tu hermana se ve a explotar-mirando a una chica de cabello corto, vestida como un chico-

Karin-eh Ichigo no venimos a ver tus idioteces yo vine a jugar fútbol-mirada malévola-

Toshiro-a si que trajiste a tu hermana -mira a la chica quien lo miraba un poco sonrojada- cual es tu nombre?

Karin- Karin Kurosaki -en voz clara-

Ichigo- ella quería venir últimamente quiere practicar para entra al torneo que abra en su secundaria

Renji- valla yo pensé que alas chicas les gustaba ir de compras, los conejos, lo rosado y no que tanto-empieza imaginar todo

Toshiro-bueno empecemos antes de que me arrepienta-deja la guitarra en el pasto- 2 contra 2 quien pierda invita la sena-sonríe-

Renji y Ichigo formaron equipo mientras que Karin y Toshiro hay que admitir que la pareja de Toshiro y Karin eran demasiado buenos el marcador era de miedo 2-5 Ichigo y Renji tendrían que pagar la cena si señor cuando acabo el partido todos estaban agotados asi que recogieron sus cosas y se fueron hacia la plaza comercial para ver que cenarían ya que ya era tarde.

cuando estaban apunto de entrar aun restauran Toshiro vio algo que llamo su atención, una chica que era acosada por 3 chicos y eso no le agrado.

Toshiro-Renji y Ichigo, les encargo mis cosas -se las da va hacia donde esta la chica-

Renji y Ichigo- eh adonde vas -le perdieron la pista entraron al restauran-

Karin-se preocupo al verlo a si cuando iba dar un paso para seguir adonde vio Ichigo la detuvo- e suéltame hermano

Ichigo- no te preocupes el sabe lo que hace-sonríe así que entraron-

Toshiro-quien llego donde estaba golpe a los chicos agarro la mano de la chica desconocida quien se sorprendió y así corrieron juntos lejos de hay entrando donde estaban los juegos de feria a si Toshiro pago algo y subieron ala rueda de la fortuna hay vio la chica quien estaba enfrente de el y lo que se topo fue unos ojos de chocolates, tiernos con mucha ternura, unos labios rojo carmesí, una piel de color durazno, un cabello recogido en chongo adornado con un rodete con moño color esmeralda dejando suelto su mechones de frente un flequillo corto, sus mejillas en tono suave rojo un poco agitada vestida de una manera que daba tanta ternura que provoco un sonrojo y un extraño calor sito en el corazón.

-muchas gracias por ayudarme-agacha un poco su cabeza sonrojada-

Toshiro- no te preocupes pero que querían de ti?, si no quieres no me digas -se volteaba pero no podía evitar admirar esos ojos chocolate-

-etto, ellos querían que me fuera con ellos y ami no me gusto esa idea y me espesaron a menazar-salen sus lagrimas- tenia miedo

Toshiro-se acerca ella y la limpia su mejillas- ya esta bien no llores te vez hermosa con una sonrisa-sonríe- me puedes decir tu nombre?

Momo- mi nombre es Momo Hinamori,gracias por animarme y ayudarme en verdad te lo agradezco-sonríe- cual es tu nombre?

Toshiro- Hitsugaya Toshiro, tiene un hermoso nombre eh Momo-sintió sensación de conocerla pero de donde hasta ese aroma tan dulce-umm creo sera mejor que te acompañe a tu casa-miraba así algunos edificios

Momo-pero no quiero ser una molestia para ti Hitsugaya kun -sonrojada-

Toshiro- no lo seras, por casualidad ya nos hemos visto?-se detuvo el juego ya que estaban bajando alas personas poco a poco miro Toshiro-

Momo- perdóname pero no lo se soy muy olvidadiza-muy sonrojada-

Toshiro- no importa, entonces cuéntame de ti -sonríe mientras bajan del juego que era turno baja el y la ayuda a abajar se van caminando-

Momo- pues hace poco que me mude aqui, tengo 17 años de edad, soy penosa, y siempre me distraigo con facilidad, mis amigos dicen que soy muy tierna y ademas de muy noble-suspira- ademas de confianzuda con la gente

Toshiro-pareces ser una persona maravillosa-suena celular y contesta- perdona Momo, e siii

Ichigo- eh adonde diablos te as metido e Toshiro? ya asta acabamos-enojado

Toshiro- fui ayudar a mi nueva amiga -sonríe-

Ichigo- Amiga si tu solo tienes a Matsumoto de amiga, y casi no haces nuevas amigas-esta que no le cree

Toshiro- ire por mis cosas después se las encargo la ire acompañar adiós-cuelga- perdona Momo mis amigos se preocuparon-caminan

Momo- eh no perdóname ami por que tengas que acompañarme-sonrojada- pero por lo que oi sin querer ya soy tu amiga eso me hace feliz-

Toshiro- se sonroja- etto si ahora adelante seremos amigos eh Momo-

al final Toshiro llevo a Momo a su casa vio que vivía un poco retirado ya era muy noche pero aun así al dejarla pensaba que ese día encostro una encantadora mirada que lo había llenado un poco por primera vez se sentía feliz de a ver salvado a momo, miraba las estrellas mientras caminaba a su casa que le quedaba 45 min de su casa


	3. Quiero verla otra vez

El arte de amar  
cap 3 quiero verla otra vez

había pasado 2 semanas desde el maravilloso encuentro de Hitsugaya y momo estaba universidad perdí  
do en la ventana recordando ese momento y eso estaba en examen pero era un joven inteligente su promedio de 9.9 ya quisiera yo un promedio a si ya solo quedaban 5 min. asta que

Profesor-Joven Hitsugaya es mejor que conteste su examen ya solo le quedan 2 min.-miraba al estudiante -

Toshiro-no dijo nada agarro su pluma contestaba el examen con rapidez y correctamente-aquí tiene

profeso- agarro el examen- espero que no tenga ningún error no espero de usted que perfección-se fue a su escritorio-

Toshiro-salio del salón ya que cuando acabas el examen es preferible salir, suspira- ahhh

Rukia-una chica de pelo negro un poco bajita pero agresiva y linda con personas se acerca-e Hitsugaya por que suspiras-sonríe-

Toshiro- nada importante kuchiki, por cierto que paso con el ensayo de literatura?-la mira -

Rukia-si por eso ten aquí tienes-le da un folder-o cierto -saca un boleto- Ichigo me dijo diera esto

Toshiro-un boleto y para que-miraba el papel colorido-

Rukia- me dijo su hermana te invita a su escuela al festival para agradecerte que estuvieras practicando con ella, es boleto especial que con este entras a la obra de teatro que aran -sonríe-

Toshiro- bueno supongo que tendré ir-gracias kuchiki- se va-

Toshiro caminaba por las instalaciones de universidad cargando con el folder dirigiéndose al taller de música solo miraba los arboles de color roza que le recordaban a momo, por que tan de repente le interesaba esa chica y por que su aroma era embriagante para el melocotón cuando llego agarro su guitarra toco junto con la ventana, todo solo su salón

Tu, coleccionista de canciones  
dame razones, para vivir.  
Tu la dueña de mis sueños  
quédate en ellos y hazme sentir.

Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir  
el sentimiento eterno.  
Tu con la luna en la cabeza  
el lugar en donde empieza  
el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir.

Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
mi compas y mi camino  
solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo  
para estar siempre (siempre) siempre siempre contigo amor

Tu, coleccionista de canciones  
mil emociones son para ti  
tu lo que soñé mi vida entera quédate en ella  
y hazme sentir y así ir transformando la magia de ti en un respiro del alma

Tu con la luna en la cabeza  
el lugar en donde empieza  
el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir

Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
mi compas y mi camino  
solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo  
para estar siempre contigo

Ya no queda mas espacio en mi interior  
haz llenado con tu luz cada rincón  
es por ti que con el tiempo mi alma siente diferente

Solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
mi compas y mi camino  
solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo  
para estar siempre (siempre) siempre siempre contigo amor

toshiro- también ella tenia aroma melocotón-

-afuera del salon

-parece que el joven Hitsugaya quiere algo con la chica durazno-sonríe malevolamente-pero ella es mia- sonrió aquel misterioso profesor de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate con traje

fin del capitulo

la canción pertenece al grupo camila

coleccionista de canciones

derechos de la canción a los mismos


	4. una gran sorpresa

el arte de amar

cap 4 una gran sorpresa

Hitsugaya miraba los resultados de los exámenes que pasaron en el muro hay junto con otro compañero kira Izuru un chico de cabello rubio de una familia adinerada se podría decir el vestida como todos una playera un pantalón era chico de lo mas noble y tranquilo al igual que Hitsugaya era uno de los 3 mas inteligentes teniendo promedio igual que Toshiro 9.9ellos eran muy aplicado Toshiro jamas le importa ser mejor de la clase solo ser un buen alumno pues la carrera que quería estudiar no era la que quería fue obligado por su padre leyes ser un licenciado en derechos detestaba eso pero era el mejor, pero cual era el sueño de Hitsugaya solo 3 personas lo sabian y eran

Rangiko Mtsumoto

Ichigo Kurosaki

Su abuela sabía que es lo que, quería estudiar pero el no sabia si hacerlo o no después de mirar se retiro pues quería ir adonde lo invitaron a la escuela de karin kurosaki había pasado un mes desde que conoció y entreno para su torne y aun ayuda y cambio le regalo un boleto a si que no tenia tiempo que perder o mas bien que hacer se dirigió al instituto de artes de kireki pero nunca se imagino que también kira al llegar estaba kari en la puerta vestida con kimono azul de flores de colores maquillada un poco y su cabello suelto algo que se veía hermosa pues ella se había enamorado del Hitsugaya a primera vista y jamas creyó que aria esto.

Karin-hit- Hitsugaya kun-sonrojada un poco-konichiwa bienvenido a mi instituto

Toshiro-no gracias por la invitación karin-un poco serio pero sonrió-

Karin- ano etto- un poco nerviosa- quieres que te muestre la escuela-un poco tímida-

Toshiro- eh si gracias-miraba que algunas chicas murmuraban, y después vio karin que tenia mejillas un poco de rojo y suspiro- ahhhhhh

karin-levanto su rostro- etto por aqui -se pone enfrente empieza guiarlo por todo el instituto

Toshiro- eh kari ese kimono se te ve hermoso-mientras le seguía miraba que había muchas act.

karin-le latía corazón y su cara estaba tan roja, pero al escuchar se veía bien le encanto susurro-gracias

Toshiro-oio aquel pequeño susurro y se acerco mas- no quieres algo de tomar -miro a karin quien tenia mas roja su cara-

karin-etto si -tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus manos-

Toshiro- entonces vamos por unas sodas -miro a la chica -

Karin-si -fueron en rumbo

pero Toshiro cuando caminaba vio algo llamo la atención una chica vestida como un ángel reconoció que Izuru estaba con ella y la chica que veía era momo se quedo un poco congelado pues nunca se imagino que kira conociera a la niña que había pensado estar en su mente por alguna razón karin noto que miraba hacia algún lugar fijo su mirada a dirección pero no sabia si era ala chica vestida de ángel o la chica que tenia traje de doncella.

Toshiro- que eventos habrán en el auditorio karin -aun miraba aquella chica de cabello enchinado figura esbelta traje de ángel-

Karin-agarra su mano se lo lleva-

fin del capitulo


	5. La voz de un angel

El arte de amar capitulo 5 la voz de un ángel

Toshiro había estado pensando en momo al verla vestida de manera maravillosa y aun sabia sin saber por qué le inquieta esa chica, porque de la nada se encariñar de ella porque esto provocaba que karin se pusiera un poco celosa en verdad es bastante celosa pero ella no era más que quisas una compañera y que diga que le fue bien pero para Toshiro era como una hermanita quien sabe el destino da vueltas como...

Momo-Hitsugaya kun-se acercó momo corriendo hacia a el emocionada-

Toshiro-todo enrojecido por el atuendo de momo que se veía como decir encantador para el-

Karin-tenía la Benita de enojo al ver se acercaba ella y pues de belleza karin le ganaba momo pero ella era más brusca-shh

kira-quien acompañaba a momo- veo que tienes una cita Hitsugaya -sonrió- nunca pensé en verte qui

Toshiro-lo saco de su burbuja y miro a kira quien tenia a momo un poco abrazada que le daba enojo- me an invitado

kira-igual que yo momo me invito al festival ya que es mi amiga de infancia-sonrie-

Toshiro-estaba que lo golpeaba pero de repente vio la mirada de momo y se calmo- ya veo

Momo- asi que ustedes se conocen -sonreía, se acerco Hitsugaya-

Toshiro- si el va en mi universidad-sonrió a momo toco su mejilla era tan suave-

Momo-sonrojada- ya ya veo etto vas ir a verme -tímidamente-

kira-momo te hablan es mejor vallamos-una escusa-hasta luego

Toshiro-si ire a verte momo -sonrió-

karin-agarro Toshiro se lo llevo-

-alguien miraba la escena de manera maleficamente mientras realizaba un plan siniestro y diabólico- al fin te are sufrir

pasaron horas y Toshiro estaba tan entusiasmado pero karin no y kira igual estaba entusiasmado pero no le agradaba que Hitsugaya conociera momo y mas ahora que gracias al asid ente de niña ella no pudo recordar lo que había pasado en ese entonces..

-presentamos a nuestro angelito Momo Hinamori

Momo-muchas gracias a todos sean bienvenidos-sonríe- bueno les cantare una canción llama eternal snow dedicada a alguien -sonrojada- a un chico que no e vuelto a ver-sonrojada-

Toshiro-abrió ojos y se sintió extraño como si esa palabras llegaron corazón por que- Hi Hi na mori

el ambiente se volvía oscuro y el escenario alumbraba a momo que su traje hacia lucir mas brillante con el micrófono y sentía las respiraciones a levemente y momo vio Hitsugaya y sonrió momo con tanta ternura ella sabia había algo Hitsugaya llamaba su atención esos ojos esmeraldas sabia que los vio y fue en sueño tal vez

¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde que estoy enamorada de ti? Mis sentimientos van aumentando, ¿lo notarás… aunque nunca te los haya confesado con palabras?

-de repente unos efectos de nieve brillante caían cubriendo el escenarioy el escenario se volvía de noche

Como la nieve, ellos solo Van aumentando silenciosamente.

Abrázame, si es lo que deseas. No quiero saber Si estás enamorado de alguien. Te amo y mis lagrimas no cesan. Es entonces cuando desearía No haberte conocido nunca.

-cada párrafo canción tenia un sentido tan hermoso haciendo los movimientos haciendo fuera tan real que pudiera tocar corazón de todos.- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que pienso en ti? Mis suspiros han empañado el cristal de la ventana.

¿Puede la llama de una vela derretir mi aún tembloroso corazón?

-la voz de momo se oia en todo el lugar sacando algunas lagrimas que recorrían las mejillas algunos pero en verdad el traje ángel le quedaba justo pues su voz era como un ángel- Abrázame, hazlo fuerte. De tal manera que si vienen el frío viento o una ventisca Pueda sentir tu calor. Te echo de menos, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Esta noche, también, llevo Puesta mi bufanda, mientras sigo totalmente sola.

-Toshiro en ese instante le vino a su mente un recuerdo cada letra la sentía como si hubiera vivido, que misterio tendría momo en etso

Si hubiera una eterna nevada, ¿podría esconder mis sentimientos hacia ti?

Abrázame, si es lo que deseas. No quiero saber Si estas enamorado de alguien. Te amo y los sentimientos se acumulan en mi pecho. Quiero gritar al nevado cielo "necesito volver a verte".


	6. Recuerdos perdidos

Cap 6 recuerdos perdidos

El festival había a sido un éxito de todo y Karin estaba aún celosa pues había visto que hay algo entre eso 2 y pues ya no podía aguanta los celos que trae, a pesar de que no conocía a Toshiro pues apenas tenía un mes de conocerlo pero se enamoró tan profundo cuando daba el final para terminar el evento hubo juegos artificiales llegando la noche.

Karin-un poco más tranquila mientras agarraba la mano de Toshiro- es hermoso no crees Toshiro-sonrojada sonrio

Toshiro-se sonrojo un poco pero le sonrio -si gracias por invitarme Karin

Karin- de nada- oohhhhh

-en eso una chica de aspecto familiar mira a aquellos 2 sonriendo- valla as cambiado mucho Hitsugaya Toshiro- agarra su celular- lo encontré señor

-perfecto encárgate de que mi hijo se enamore de entendiste Nirki Hatsuni -colgo el teléfono

Nirki- sera fácil enamorarlo muy fácil-sonríe picar amente-

kira-quien había oido todo sonrio para si mismo en susurro-Hinamori es mía

mientras momo miraba los cohetes ya cambiada de una forma natural su falda sus calcetas largas una blusa que hacia lucir sus curvas- etto se parece

kira-a hinamori mira qui tengo tu favorito-le mostraba un jugo de durazno-

Momo-muchas gracias-tomaba el jugo- sabe tan bien-se sentó en una silla mientras miraba los fuegos artificiales- justamente hoy se cumplen 5 años de mi accidente-suspira- ahhhhhh

Kira- o momo ya no pienses en eso-la miro con ternura-

Momo-hai - en su mente se que hay algo que necesito recordar pero que es-

Kira-sonríe en sus pensamientos-jamas podrá recordar nada gracia a ese bendito accidente-

Flash backMomo se con unas coletas y su cabello era mas largo vestida con su uniforme de escuela kira se ve igual que en el precente

kira- momo -la tenia acorralada en un arbol-

Momo- no kira suéltame tu no me gustas de esa forma ademas me pegaste y te atreves hablarme eres un cobarde-lo empuja-

kira-Momo-la agarra- ya te dije seras mia quiera o noooooooo -la jala y le muerde su cuelloo-

Momo- noooooooooo-lo empuja y se va corriendo llorando-

kira-maldición-enojado ve corre va tras ella pero los carros avanzan y ella sigue corriendo con sus cosas y su paraguas-

Momo-ahhh ahhhh -cansada de correr se metió aun parque de hay- valla ese kira es tonto no lo quiero ver nunca-salieron sus lagrimas-

-un chico esta llorando igual enojado aventando piedras dejándose mojar-

Momo-se quito sus lagrimas abrió su paraguas y se acerco cubriendo aquel chico que era mayor que ella-no deberías estar a si te vas enfermar-

Toshiro-volteo se topo con la mas dulce mirada de todas y se quedo silencio-

Momo-agarro sus manos de el puso el paraguas- puedes quedártelo

Toshiro-se enrojeció perdido en su mirada agarro su mano de ella-pero tu te puedes enfermaras-

Momo-no importa tu lo necesitas mas -sonrio se paro de puntas le dio un beso en su mejilla- cuidate

toshiro- espera-la iba detener pero seguía embobado por beso se quedo mirando a la chica cual se le callo uno de sus listones conque se amarraba el cabello y lo agarro- quien era ella-sonrojado

mientras momo corría para resguardarse de la lluvia un ebrio choco contra ella y la mando hospital y kira vio eso fue el ebrio escapo y momo estaba hay sangrado desmayada perdió su memoria tiempo des pues se fue vivir y ahora kira aprovecho para que ella sea solo de el y de nadie mas-

Fin de flash back

Kira-abrazo a momo y agarra de su barbilla tratando de besaría-

Momo-pone su mano sonríe- lo siento kira pero no estoy lista


	7. La familia de Hitsugaya

cap 7 la familia HitsugayaToshiro

ya estaba solo ya que el hermano de karin vino por ella y el se quedó ya que no le daba buena espina kira el sabia en fondo de su corazón que kira aparentaba algo a si que cuando vio besaba pero ella detuvo se enojo se veía a lo lejos que quería obligar shiro fuera rápidamente sin dudad ni 5 seg y agarro hombro kira

Toshiro-kira vete a casa deja a momo-de una manera fría y seria-

Momo-sonrojada-Hitsugaya

Kira-lo miro con odio- yo tengo llevarla a su casa tu no tienes nada que ver Hitsugaya-le da puñetazo en su estómago-

Toshiro-agarra su mano- hay gente aquí kira y no pienso palier enfrente de Momo-aprieta el puño y del hombro de manera que sintiera el dolor

Kira-usa su mano le da en la cara- ni pienses que eso sera suficiente Hitsugaya-

Toshiro-se enoja a pesar recibir golpe lo jala brazo poniéndolo de atrás- kira me e enojado a si que no me dejas opción-agarra Momo se escapa con ella-

Kira-me las pagaras Hitsugaya-aun adolorido no podía seguir les el paso ya que lo tiro suelo-

Momo-sonrojada ya que Toshiro agarro mano corrían y corrían- shiroooooooooooo-sonrojada-

Toshiro-seguían corriendo hasta que llegaron a la casa de shiro que era una gran casa pero en ese transcurso les gano la lluvia y se mojaron y entraron momo estaba tan en papada se podía ver su ropa interior y eso sonrojo a Toshiro ya que vio su cuerpo era muy esbelto que no podía mirar de apreciar ese cuerpo y al entrar estaba alguien-

-joven veo que trae visita pero viene en papados -pude toallas a una de las chicas que están ayudando

Toshiro- si y creo necesitaremos ropa para mi amiga-sonrojada procura ver hinamori quien goteaba se abrazaba

Momo-que frio-temblaba-

-la chica traía tu ayas- aquí tiene-les da tu ayas- y pues señorita solo encontré esto- le da un pequeño vestido hermoso y elegante-

Toshiro- pensé habían tirado ropa de mi madre hace tiempo-le puso ambas tu ayas momo y ella se sonrojo- vete a cambiar Momo, lle vela ami cuarto hay podrá cambiarse y bañarse si lo desea-sonríe-

la chica- por favor siga me-la toma brazos y momo aun no se cree lo que ve shiro era como un príncipe y mas en una casa con dinero mientra lleva habitación de Momo-

Momo al entrar a ver dejaban aquel vestido de seda hermoso veía que su cuarto era grande una cama un escritorio para hacer sus tareas y un librero con montones de libros alado una guitarra, de hay un balón y su closet abrió y veía su ropa había el aroma de Shiro ella se sonrojo hasta llamo atención y agarro y vio albumen de fotos y abrió encontró fotos de Shiro con una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado y sus ojos de ese color esmeralda era tan bella su piel blanca parecía como una figura frágil le gustan ver eso y mas al ve Shiro sonreí se veía tan lindo, Momo quien se estaba secando y cambiando aquel vestido le quedaba a su cuerpo era vestido color azul esmeralda brillante le quedaba arriba de sus piernas dejaba descubierta poco su espalda con un poco de listones adornaba su espalda y una rosa en su hombro con un moño

Toshiro-toco la puerta ya cambiado y al abrio la puerta se veía tan bella pero vio que tenia albumen de fotos-Momo que hacessss-agarro cerro el albumen y lo guardo-

Momo- lo lo lo siento ni era mi intención-baja cabeza aun sostenía una foto en sus manos era Toshiro y su madre en un parque de diversiones-

Toshiro-miro a Momo quien tenia su mirada en foto y suspiro- ahhhhhhh te entro curiosidad verdad?-se sienta a su lado- ella es mi madre

Momo- es hermosa se parece a ti-sonríe- y donde esta ella

Toshiro-murio hace años-se levantó y agarra chamarra y se la da- puedes quedarte con vestido te sienta bien onque sería mejor quedes con ropas que tengo hay de ella

Momo- se quedó silencio al oir murió se sintió mal-lo siento mucho, y gracias por ropa pero es de tu madre a de ser muy especial para ti

Toshiro-no te preocupes, ella estaría feliz de que la usaras Momo tienes una belleza similar a ella-sonrio-

chica-joven ya el auto esta listo, y también la ropa que nos pidió-

Momo-queeeee-se levantó sujetando la foto- no shiro es demasiado esto además yo yooooo-atorada-

Toshiro-besa su frente- esa ropa no quiero tiren y si la puedes tener tu sera mejor-

en ese instante una niña entra- turur ruru uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu xD-una chica de 10 añitos pelo rosa y gran simpatiza-primito no te conocía a si

Toshiro-sonrojado- yashiro que haces aquí-miro a su prima asomada ala puerta-

Yashiro-ken chan me trajo a visitarte-sonreía-además te extrañe

Momo- _ tienes mucha familia verdad

Yashiro-eres muy mona te pareces a mi tia -agarro del vestido de momo-cual es tu nombre-

Momo-soy Momo hinamori, soy una amiga de shiro chan

Yashiro-que buen sobrenombre le as puesto le queda a mi primito jiji, yo soy yashiro mucho gusto


	8. Puros problemas

cap 8 puros problemas

Después interrupción yachiro la prima de Toshiro tubo decirle que se debían ir pero ella quería jugar con ambos así que no los dejo a si que momo por suerte no había nadie en su casa tuvo que quedarse hay a jugar yachiro quien se encariño de ella jugaban almohadas

Momo- e yachiro ven ven -agarra almohada corretea por la habitación-

yachiro-XD ni loca -corre por su vida-

toshiro-sonreia al ver momo y yachiro asi en su habitación a si que las dejo rato en su cuarto se fue a otra parte por algo de tomar- momo sera aquella chica?-susurro-

-aun sigues tras esa chica verdad?

Toshiro- pero que demonios que haces aquí Nirki-miro a la chica que estaba en las escaleras posada-

Nirki- a si me saludas que malo eres Hitsugaya-

-yo la invite su padre y yo estamos trabajando asi ella vino representación de su padre-decía un señor de cabello negro traje elegante y ojos marrón

Toshiro-shh, vaaaaaa pero no es la única invitada en la casa -se volteo e ignoro-

padre- ven aca Hitsugayaaaaaaaaaaa -enojado-

Toshiro- tu no ere mi padre a si que ni creas que puedas mandarme-enojado se dirigió a su cuarto

Padre- perdona Nirki si quieres puedes ir a verlo su cuarto o explorar cualquier parte de l casa-suspira- ese niño igual a su madre

Nirki- entonces ire explorar -se va explorar

mientra cuarto-momo arropo a yachiro en cama de Toshiro mientas vio entro Toshiro estaba enojado además de enejado tenía ganas de llorar y cuando vio momo trato de sonreír pero ella agarro de su rostro de una manera tan tierna y de manera suave que Hitsugaya se sonrojo

Toshiro-mo- momo-sonrojado- miraba eso ojos chocolateros que al hundirse en ellos veía maravillas-

Momo-que tienes-muy preocupada y angustiada-

Toshiro-sorio- aqui no es buen lugar es mejor ir aun lugar donde podamos habar-salieron habitación y agarro su mano dirigieron al patio donde había una casa de madera-

-nirki los vio y siguió-

Momo- que linda casa de madera-subió con el-

Toshiro- hoy es todo un problema-se sentó y miraron estrellas ya que hay se veían-

Momo-tan mal-lo miro-

Toshiro- si momo hoy hay visita que no quisiera volverla a ver en años-enojado-

Momo-porque-lo mira-

Nirki-escuchaba atentamente y sabia ella sería su oponente peor no se veía muy amenazante a si que por si caso no se arreglará y en vio un mensaje aun número telefónico

Mensaje

Déjalo en mis

Manos esa joven

no podrá intervenir en

Nuestros planes


	9. El deseo de mi vida

Cap 9 El deseo de mi vida

quien iba imaginar que que había tantas chicas enamoradas por Hitsugaya ni el se lo imagina o si?, la noche había sido hermosa para Momo y Toshiro quienes quedaron dormidos en la casa del árbol de una manera abrazados como unja pareja una de las chicas que servia en casa miraba la hermosa escena

chica- que hermoso-suspiraba- a pasado tiempo desde que no veia al Joven Hitsugaya sonreír-trayendo consigo unas sabanas- es mejor que les de esto o tendrán un gran resfriado-

chico-e Angelito-toca su hombro- espera-

*nombre chica Arumik*- a chisui -lo mira-que pasa

Chisui- hay alguien hay escondido-la miro fijamente-

Arumik- si señorita creída esta -infla los cachetes-

Chisui-bueno te acompaño no me agrada-la acompaña-

Nirki-ve se acerca alguien se va corriendo-diablos yo que iba arruinar eso-

Arumik-tapa a los 2 que están tan dormidos- que ternura -cuando se levanto vio algo-una estrella fugas casi gritando-

Momo- nenenen -despierta-

Toshiro- queeeeeeeeeee

Aniruk-upsssssss-sonrojada-

Toshiro-se sonroja al ver tenia momo en pecho- Momoooooo-

Momo-mas sonrojada-por que lo estaba abrazando y en su pecho sus miradas se cruzaron y en eso varias estrellas cayeron-

Aniruk-que no podía reprimir su emoción por las estrellas- miren miren muchas estrellas fugases-como una niña pequeña

Chisui-quien estaba abrazo aniruk y le dio un beso en su boca-

Momo y toshiro-se sentían un poco que interrumpen pero al ever estrellas ambos pidieron un deseo-

Momo- deseo recordar aquello que e olvidado-en sus pensamientos

Toshiro-deseo saber si momo es aquella chica-en pensamiento

la vida es extraña y mas cuando pone frente a ti lo obvio pero devén pasar las cosas para saber si son momo y Shiro quedaron dormidos después mientras que los quedaban hay chisui y Aniruk los cuidaban, durante toda la noche sin dormir tal vez por que ellos eran recordatoria de ellos mismos ya que a si paso su amor.

Toshiro-sentía rayos del sol mientras tenia abrazada a momo casi sus labios se sentían rosando su respiración junta y al ver esto shiro no queria despertar momo pero si lo puso rojo ya que casi queria darle un beso en eso labios que le atraen pero lo pensó beso su frente- dormilona-susurro-de manera gentil agarro para cargarla en su espalda sin despertarla bajar casa del arbol-

Aniruk-sonrio y vio la escena- Hitsugaya sama hubiera dormido poco mas -sonrio

Toshiro- gracias pero sera mejor levantarme-sonríe. y veo que nos an estado cuidando gracias Aniruk eres una chica increíble

Aniruk- usted sabe que estamos para ayudarlo, iré preparar el desayuno con su permiso-se retira-

Toshiro-llevo a Momo a su habitación vio ya no estaba yashiro a si recostó en la cama tapándola mientras se metía a bañar- duerme bella durmiente

Momo-shiro -susurro-

Toshiro se metió a bañar y mientras momo seguía soñando y soñando hasta que en sueño algo paso alguien- tiene recordar tienes que recordar- eso despertó pero lo que se encontró fue shiro en boxers y con ello un fuerte sonrojo que casi se hacia notorio si no fuera por que estaba en cobijas valla momo estaba en una situación verguea fatal ella solo trataba fingir que seguía dormida mientras shiro se vestía y salia del cuarto sin antes dar una mirada aquel bulto, al final momo todavía le pasaba por la cabeza la imagen shiro en boxers hasta rato raciono y vio en su reloj que ya era tarde a si debia irse a si que dejo nota a shiro

Nota Perdóname shiro tuve salir gracias por todo espero volver a verte pronto cuídate te quiero

a si momo salio escondidas pero antes eso Nirki entro igual por la puerta por donde salio y vio a la chica iba decir algo pero momo ya uva corriendo a toda velocidad como rayo


	10. La vida de Momo

El arte de amar cap 10La vida de Momo

Momo después de lo que havia pasado casa hitsugaya se puso a pensar muchas cosas ya había pasado hace semanas atrás ella no visto hitsugaya desde entonces y sabe bien que su ropa y una mochila dejo no le gustaria mucho eso hasta queee

Momo-en su habitación buscando en todas partes-donde lo e dejado donde dondeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

-que buscas Momo?-un chico similar a momo era su gemelo Hinamori Kai-

Momo-onichan pues busco busco busco ... espera _ -trata de hacer memoria-

Kai-valla Momo eres todo un caso perdido-suspira- cierto nuestros padres regresaran dentro 3 meses y yo tendré que irme a un congreso, así ten por favor cuidado-seriamente veía su hermana

Momo-no voy hacer nada ya se que me dicen, solo por que tu ya estés en univercidad gracias varias razones y yo prepa-infla sus cachetes-

Kai- e tranquila hermana, ademas eres adorable en prepa bueno ya me voy congreso asi que cuídate ya sabes-sonríe y se va-

Momo-ahhhhhh-se acuesta en el suelo cierra sus ojos viene algo mente una imagen sus mejillas se pintan de rojo- Hitsugaya-en boxers- dios o/o desde cuando me fijo en su cuerpo -suspira- o nooooooooooo -se pega con las palmas sus mejillas todavía sonrojadas- e dejado mi libreta de dibujos y mi diario de vida en casa de el-se levanta corriendo-

El gato entro y se lanzo- miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Momo- ahhh copito que haces -mira va a su lindo gato blanco de ojos esmeralda-

Gato-queria mucho momo desde que lo adopto el era vagabundo casi apunto de morir de frio y hambre hasta que momo lo salvo-

Flash black

un dia lluvioso mientras momo exploraba primer dia sercas de su casa acompañada de un paragua veia los alrededores la parecia lugar bello sus padres siempre viajaban y su hermano gemelo estaba ocupado pero siempre la cuidaba y mas por que para el era como una hermana menor no una gemela, su familia no era tan rica era de una manera mediana tenia una que otros lujos pero ella siempre le gustaba paciar, dibujar, y otras habilidades (que seguirán xD mujaja)

Momo- valla apenas regreso a japon y todo esta lluvioso-suspira- o.o-ve algo blanco entre cubierto de ramas tirado y delgado- ehhhhhhhhh

Gato-apenas y respiraba bien estaba sucio y holgado y un poco lastimando- mauuu

Momo-se quita su chamarra- pobre gatito -coje el gato lo mete en ella y se va corriendo a casa para ayudarlo

en casa ella le dio de comer y lo baño con cuidado e pobre gato miraba agua se aterraba pero al ver ella lo metía con cuidado de manera se sintiera a gusto el agua se sintió mejor porque lo hacia con cariño y amor al terminar lo seco con secadora de cabello y vendo algunas de sus heridas y lo puso ser ca de su cama para poder verlo cuidarlo el gato se enamoro de ella pro completo siempre cuidaba y animaba cuando lloraba ya que ella lo salvo y puso nombre copito sus padres no les parecencia tener el gato pero su hermano la defendió dijo que ella cuidaría bien y cierto siempre lo cuido bien y ella a el así era la mayor prueba

Fin flash back

Momo- ahh copito tengo arreglarme no puedo ir en pijama casa shiro chan -sonrojada abrazaba a su gatito- dios no puedo dejar de pensar en el y como lo vi en boxers

el gato-se sentía celosos. pensamiento de gato- quien es ese shiro chan ¬.¬

Momoo-bueno copito tengo que alistarme -deja gato en suelo busca una bonita ropa sacando cosa botándolas- ummm creo esto estaría bien-había sacado una falda corta de arriba rodillas y unas medias y una blusa de mangas 3/4 la dejo cama se fue a bañar-cantando en baño **no lo nieguen catamos en el baño yujuu**-

El viento es limpio y fresco entre las nubes te veo en todos lados me alcansas te me metiste en la piel.

entre las flores y el mar siempre esta el recuerdo de ayer de ayer.

aun me sigues gustando tengo un dolor en el pecho mi corazon no entiende que nuestra historia se acabo.

entre las flores y el mar siempre esta el recuerdo de ayer de ayer.

fuiste lo mejor que vivi de principio a fin guardare tu presencia en una cancion .

y aunque estes lejos de aqui en mi mente te ayare siento tu alma.

si es que vienes otra vez mi corazon completo te entregare por los momentos llenos de tu miel por los momentos que nunca olvidare.

si es que vienes otra vez mi corazon completo te entregare por los momentos llenos de tu miel por que tu amor es especial...(cancion tu amor es especial watch?v=YvhXnQCOmLY)

despue eso momo se preparo dejando a su copo de nieve tranquilo con comida mietras se dirigia casa de hitsugaya pero habia chocado con alguie- auchhhhh

-esta estas bien-la sujeta antes de caerse-

Momo-muchas gracias si ando bien sonrio,-miro su mirada en un joven alto cabello castaño y lentes de traje-

-debes tener mas cuidado-sonrio-

Momo-si muchas gracias-sonrojada-

-en eso toshiro estaba por hay con cosas hinamori-Momo-mietras vei aizen estab hay con ella nunca pareció una buena persona-

Momo-se alejo de aquel sujeto se acerco a Toshiro quien estaba serio- shiro chan a traes mis cosas -sonrojada-

Toshiro-siiii -agarra su mano y se la lleva-


	11. a Donde va parar esto?

cap 11A donde va parar esto?

Toshiro estaba super enojado por sucedido ya que vio A, azie choco con alguien que aprecia agarro hinamori se la jalo para el parque donde el estaba mas que serio y enojado hinamori se poso en árbol nunca vio a toshiro así hasta hoy cuando iba hablar este se volteo a verla poniendo sus dos brazos contra al árbol mientras ella se sonrojo por el acercamiento

Toshiro-que demonios hacías con aizen Momo- la miraba

Momo- etto nada mas me tropezase con el toshiro ni siquiera lo lo conozco-muy nerviosa-

Toshiro-se hacerco mas su rostro agarrando de la barbilla mirándola fijamente- no se te ocurra conocerlo ni acércate Momo

Momo-es esssta bien-su sonrojo aumentaba se sujetaba de la camisa de toshiro porque se sentía como mareada por como había atraído el halle al parque

Toshiro-momo estas bien la agarro sin querer sus labios se juntaron-

Momo-cerro ojos -mientras se sujetaba de su camisa-

Toshiro-Momo-se sonrojo le beso igual-la abraza mas

Matsumoto- ehhhhhhhhh que hermoso por fin te enamoraste-matsumoto quien pasaba por hay con miles de bolsas de compras- e capitán es tu novia saca una foto

ambos-avergonzados se voletaro y hacian que no paso nada

Matsumoto-bueno esta foto la tendré de recuerdo-sonríe y se acerca a momo- valla eres mona -la abraza asfixiando con sus pechos

Momo- ahhhhhhhhhhhh-agodose-Toshiro-Matsumoto mataras hinamori-agarra hinamori-

MAtsumoto-lo siento -feliz- dime cual e stu nombre

Momo-Hinamori momo-avergonzada-

Matsumoto- duraznero que bien yo soy Rangiku Matsumoto mucho gusto en conocerte-sonríe-

Toshiero-solo supura-

Matsumoto- me alegra ayas enamorado capitan después de que lo engaño esa

Toshiro-enojado gruita-calate matsumotoooooooooooo-su mano se volvió puño al oir eso

Momo-se volteo y al ver hitsugaya enojado tomo su mano y este la fue relajando- etto jeje dejemolo asi

Matsumoto-comoniña pequeña-pero capitán ella se llamaba Nirki

Momo-ese nombre le recordó- la chica de

Toshiro-se voltio y miro- la conoces momo-agarro de los hombros-

Matsumoto-ups creo altere- miraba- e capitán tranquilo

Momo- no se vi una chica que entraba a tu casa se llamaba igual

Toshiro.- no te acerques a ella momo,-mas que asuntado

Momo- esta bien- sintió un escalofrió-

Matsumoto- e capitán por que no nos trae unas sodas, hay un puesto sodas -le da tarjeta-. aquí venden buenas sodas

Toshiro-soloto hinamori y ve matsumo y entendió estaba alterado necesitaba estar tranquilo asi acepto-

Matsumoto- bueno te contare lo que sucedido siéntate que te vez pálida y con mieod-

Momo-se sentó-quedaba aun shock por la mirada de eso ojos asustados-

en eso matsumoto le contaba todo a momo toshiro aun seguia pensando si abra hablado con ella el esperaba que no hasta que choco con in póster

Toshiro-auch-se sobo la cabeza y vio auzen

Aizen- tu amigita es muy mona seria una lastima si te separan de ella

Toshiro-que diablos dices-en eso el enojo shiro empezó- le tocas un cabello a hinamor y te mato-apunto de golpear

Aizen- puedo hacer que ella desaparecía y lo are amenos aceptes nirki

Toshiro-jamas lo are no volveré con ella y no creo puedas alejar a Momo de miii -apunto de pegarle

ichigo-Toshiro-agarra y se lo lleva mas lejos hasta puesto de limonadas-

Toshiro-kurosakiiiiiiiiiii-enojado-que demonios

ichigo-no vez que ese tipo te esta utilizando para que acabes mal-lo sujetar de la camisa-

Toshiro-abrió ojos-

Ichigo-también Bien por algo toshiro mi hermana esta enamorada de ti -serio deja-

Tosahiro-sonrojado- Karin?


	12. El amor no espera

El arte de amar cap 10La vida de Momo

Momo después de lo que havia pasado casa hitsugaya se puso a pensar muchas cosas ya había pasado hace semanas atrás ella no visto hitsugaya desde entonces y sabe bien que su ropa y una mochila dejo no le gustaria mucho eso hasta queee

Momo-en su habitación buscando en todas partes-donde lo e dejado donde dondeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

-que buscas Momo?-un chico similar a momo era su gemelo Hinamori Kai-

Momo-onichan pues busco busco busco ... espera _ -trata de hacer memoria-

Kai-valla Momo eres todo un caso perdido-suspira- cierto nuestros padres regresaran dentro 3 meses y yo tendré que irme a un congreso, así ten por favor cuidado-seriamente veía su hermana

Momo-no voy hacer nada ya se que me dicen, solo por que tu ya estés en univercidad gracias varias razones y yo prepa-infla sus cachetes-

Kai- e tranquila hermana, ademas eres adorable en prepa bueno ya me voy congreso asi que cuídate ya sabes-sonríe y se va-

Momo-ahhhhhh-se acuesta en el suelo cierra sus ojos viene algo mente una imagen sus mejillas se pintan de rojo- Hitsugaya-en boxers- dios o/o desde cuando me fijo en su cuerpo -suspira- o nooooooooooo -se pega con las palmas sus mejillas todavía sonrojadas- e dejado mi libreta de dibujos y mi diario de vida en casa de el-se levanta corriendo-

El gato entro y se lanzo- miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Momo- ahhh copito que haces -mira va a su lindo gato blanco de ojos esmeralda-

Gato-queria mucho momo desde que lo adopto el era vagabundo casi apunto de morir de frio y hambre hasta que momo lo salvo-

Flash black

un dia lluvioso mientras momo exploraba primer dia sercas de su casa acompañada de un paragua veia los alrededores la parecia lugar bello sus padres siempre viajaban y su hermano gemelo estaba ocupado pero siempre la cuidaba y mas por que para el era como una hermana menor no una gemela, su familia no era tan rica era de una manera mediana tenia una que otros lujos pero ella siempre le gustaba paciar, dibujar, y otras habilidades (que seguirán xD mujaja)

Momo- valla apenas regreso a japon y todo esta lluvioso-suspira- o.o-ve algo blanco entre cubierto de ramas tirado y delgado- ehhhhhhhhh

Gato-apenas y respiraba bien estaba sucio y holgado y un poco lastimando- mauuu

Momo-se quita su chamarra- pobre gatito -coje el gato lo mete en ella y se va corriendo a casa para ayudarlo

en casa ella le dio de comer y lo baño con cuidado e pobre gato miraba agua se aterraba pero al ver ella lo metía con cuidado de manera se sintiera a gusto el agua se sintió mejor porque lo hacia con cariño y amor al terminar lo seco con secadora de cabello y vendo algunas de sus heridas y lo puso ser ca de su cama para poder verlo cuidarlo el gato se enamoro de ella pro completo siempre cuidaba y animaba cuando lloraba ya que ella lo salvo y puso nombre copito sus padres no les parecencia tener el gato pero su hermano la defendió dijo que ella cuidaría bien y cierto siempre lo cuido bien y ella a el así era la mayor prueba

Fin flash back

Momo- ahh copito tengo arreglarme no puedo ir en pijama casa shiro chan -sonrojada abrazaba a su gatito- dios no puedo dejar de pensar en el y como lo vi en boxers

el gato-se sentía celosos. pensamiento de gato- quien es ese shiro chan ¬.¬

Momoo-bueno copito tengo que alistarme -deja gato en suelo busca una bonita ropa sacando cosa botándolas- ummm creo esto estaría bien-había sacado una falda corta de arriba rodillas y unas medias y una blusa de mangas 3/4 la dejo cama se fue a bañar-cantando en baño **no lo nieguen catamos en el baño yujuu**-

El viento es limpio y fresco entre las nubes te veo en todos lados me alcansas te me metiste en la piel.

entre las flores y el mar siempre esta el recuerdo de ayer de ayer.

aun me sigues gustando tengo un dolor en el pecho mi corazon no entiende que nuestra historia se acabo.

entre las flores y el mar siempre esta el recuerdo de ayer de ayer.

fuiste lo mejor que vivi de principio a fin guardare tu presencia en una cancion .

y aunque estes lejos de aqui en mi mente te ayare siento tu alma.

si es que vienes otra vez mi corazon completo te entregare por los momentos llenos de tu miel por los momentos que nunca olvidare.

si es que vienes otra vez mi corazon completo te entregare por los momentos llenos de tu miel por que tu amor es especial...(cancion tu amor es especial watch?v=YvhXnQCOmLY)

despue eso momo se preparo dejando a su copo de nieve tranquilo con comida mietras se dirigia casa de hitsugaya pero habia chocado con alguie- auchhhhh

-esta estas bien-la sujeta antes de caerse-

Momo-muchas gracias si ando bien sonrio,-miro su mirada en un joven alto cabello castaño y lentes de traje-

-debes tener mas cuidado-sonrio-

Momo-si muchas gracias-sonrojada-

-en eso toshiro estaba por hay con cosas hinamori-Momo-mietras vei aizen estab hay con ella nunca pareció una buena persona-

Momo-se alejo de aquel sujeto se acerco a Toshiro quien estaba serio- shiro chan a traes mis cosas -sonrojada-

Toshiro-siiii -agarra su mano y se la lleva-


	13. palabras correctas

p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"13 palabras correctas/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"lo mas difícil que pensaba toshiro era como decirle a karin que el estaba enamorado de un duraznero y no cualquiera era un duraznero con una voz tan dulce y tierna que tenia aroma tan embriagante que no podía contener de las ganas de besarle a pesar que no la conoce lo suficiente pero a la vez su mirada le demostraba que se conocían desde toda la vida cuando llegaron ichigo dijo se esperara en patio atrás mientras le ha bisaba /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Karin- enserio hermano toshiro esta aquí-emocionada agarraba su perro de peluche- le confesare mis sentimientos/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Ichigo-esta bien anda dile pero yo te lo advertid eh-en su cabeza es única forma de que kari se de cuenta que el esta enamorado de otra chica- abre su cel una foto toshiro y momo besándose- que cruel es la vida/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Karin-se arreglaba por su ventana veía figura de toshiro que estaba sentado en el patio- si se lo diré que lo amo-termino arreglarse bajo felicidad vestida con un short y una blusa su cabello suelto-toshiro/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro-se voltea y la ve y sonríe- como estas kari?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Karin-me sorprende verte aquí-sonrojada jugando con sus manitas-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro-tu hermano me invito dijo que veríamos un asunto pendiente-suspira-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Karin-ya veo- sonrojada pone sus manos en su pecho respira ondo es mi oportunidad- toshiro hay algo que debo decirte/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro-se levanta y se a cerca a ella- dime que es-ya enfrente a frente-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Karin-se agitaba su corazón-yoo/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Mientras ichigo los escuchaba ser ca de hay /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"karin- quiero decirte que tuuu que tuuu-apretó mas su pecho y cerro ojos- que tu me gustasssssssssssss-grito/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro-sonrojado y sorprendido respiro profundo y agarro rostro- karin gracias por esas hermosas palabras pero, yo ya tengo alguien que me gusta-miro esos ojos llenavan de lagrimas/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Karin-se rompió todo el corazón dejando caer el llanto-waa waa/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro- la abraza- eres hermosa se que hay alguien para ti esperando tal ves no sea cerca pero cuando menos lo encontraras sonríe karin por que ami me gusta ver tu sonrisa/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Karin-que aun seguía con lagrimas sonrio esas palabras eran reconfortarles- gracias/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Ichigo-si dolía ver su hermana a si pero miraba el cel y el sabia que el se enamoraría de alguien esa chica era la misma que lo animo- ella es no?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"toshiro-beso su frente- discúlpame karin tengo irme cuídate-deja hay entra casa ichigo ve ichigo- ve anima a tu hermana-se retiro/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Ichigo-fue abrazo a su hermana quien estaba llorando como un bebe-si que enamoraste e karin, tal vez fue fácil similar menos por que no tenia las palabras correctas pero asimilo unas que pudieran no dejarte herida/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"karin entendía bien que el trato de no las timarla decirle que encontrara alguien pero su llanto nuca se detenía por mas que quería sonriera no podía pero el fue amable con ella/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"tirir tirir tirir tirir (suena celular d toshiro)/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"toshiro-e si matsumoto o cierto-raciono-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Rangiku- acabo secuestra a tu amor sito corazón xD asi que tendrás que venir a donde vivo si quieres volver a ver-sonríe malevolencia/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro-no eres capas de hacerle algo a momo¬.¬-un poco serio/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Rangiku-eso cree capitán-quien sabe hace-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"momo- kyaaaaaaaaaaa raniku san dueleeeeee-un poco lloriqueo-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro- me pagaras matsumoto-sale corriendo y cuelga cel-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Mientras/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo- rangiku me ajustares demasiado el corsert que U/U que para mi es un poco revelador/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Rangiku- bromeas te ves sexy a si-había hecho obra de arte con momo parecía una hermosa chica que se veía seximente con corset ajustado dejando ver sus sirguero torneada y esbelta y dejando ver su espalda que solo se veía listón una falda corta coqueta unas medias con ligero unas botas y unos guantes su cabello recogido enchinado maquillado y toshiro cuando llego y abrio puerta matsumoto quien dejo abierta callo al suelo y vio bragas de momo eran color rojo puntos negro con moñito y sus medias estaba super ojo y babiando/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo- to toshiro-se tapaba pero estaba tan roja-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Rangiku- valla capitan asi que husmeando ropa interior de momo/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro- no es asi-se levanta rápido avergonzado y mas por ropa de momo- solo creí que estabas haciendo algo a momo-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo-lo abraza por atrás- o shiro eres tan genial-sonrojada-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro se voltea-se topa con cara momo esta roja y hermosa-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Rangiku- ya besen se-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p 


	14. la misteriosa Mayde

Cap 14 la misteriosa Mayde

parecía todo iba bien hasta matsumoto ya tenia de que chismear ahora con nueva relación de hitsugaya ya tenia años onque para matsumoto fueron siglos pero hitsugaya se veia tan relajado cuando estaba con ella ella sonrio y- bueno momo por que no le encantas una hermosa canción a tu novio

Momo-se sonrojo que solo tapaba su cara con sus manos-mm

Toshiro-le parecía tierno verla asi, asi agarro sus manos agarro del rostro beso su frente y abrazo-me encantaría oir una canción

Momo-lo abrazo- esta bien -sonríe

Matsumoto estupendo-sonríe- ahorita vengo-ya que había visto una sombra que espiaba-

Momo y toshioro- esta bien -momo se prepara para lo canción así conecto su cel aun bocina en peso poner una de las canciones que tenia, mientras toshiro se acomodaba para oir-a

Si fuera más guapa Y un poco más lista Si fuera especial Si fuera de revista Tendría el valor De cruzar el vagón Y preguntarte quién eres Te sientas enfrente Y ni te imaginas Que llevo por ti Mi falda más bonita Y al verte lanzar Un bostezo al cristal Se inundan mis pupilas

De pronto me miras Te miro y suspiras Yo cierro los ojos Tú apartas la vista Apenas respiro Me hago pequeñita Y me pongo a temblar

Y así pasan los días De lunes a viernes Como las golondrinas Del poema de Bécquer De estación a estación Enfrente tú y yo Va y viene el silencio

De pronto me miras Te miro y suspiras Yo cierro los ojos Tú apartas la vista Apenas respiro Me hago pequeñita Y me pongo a temblar

Y entonces ocurre Despiertan mis labios Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando Supongo que piensas Qué chica más tonta Y me quiero morir

Pero el tiempo se para Te acercas diciendo Yo no te conozco Y ya te echaba de menos Cada mañana rechazo el directo Y elijo este tren

Y ya estamos llegando Mi vida ha cambiado Un día especial Este 11 de marzo Me tomas la mano Llegamos a un túnel Que apaga la luz

Te encuentro la cara Gracias a mis manos Me vuelvo valiente Y te beso en los labios Dices que me quieres Y yo te regalo El último soplo de mi corazón

Toshiro-sonrio un poco sonrojado y la abrazo y la beso agarrándola de la cintura-

Momo-correspondió aquel abrazo y6 beso sin saber alguien vigilaba mas de serca-

Nirki-quien estaba escondida-carajo dejare te quedes con hitsugaya-enojada-

Matsumoto-ve aquella chica y la di guila ve es rápida se va corriendo a si solo va dentro ve pareja asi toma una foto y deja se queden solos un rato mas asi que solo abre su cel envía mensaje alguien-

Nirki-quien estaba muy enojada bastante que choca contra alguien-ashhhh kyaaaaaaa-cae suelo con pastes llenando su ropa cara

-o lo siento no era mi intención -veia ala chica cuando iva ayudar-

Nirki-mira lo que isiste -se levanta- esto te costara muy caro niña tonta-enojada-

-se rie-jajaja lo dices tuuu no me agas reir tu pareces mas niña que nada -aquella chica de ojos castaños pelo azulado piel blanca vestida con una falda y blusa de color azul con blanco maquillada como muñeca porcelana- deverias tener mejores modales o nadie se fijara en ti-le dio una servilleta-

Nirki-enojada se fue limpiándose mientras le chocaba ver aquella chica mas bonita que ella mas bien todas eran mas bonitas nirki -

-sonríe-no puedo dejar que intervengas-agarrando su cel-

-Tranquila no dejare que arruine nuestro plan de que estén juntos eso tórtolos

-gracias Mayde se que contigo cuento para planes futuros a por cierto salúdame a Kai

-claro, n.n por cierto gracias por foto que me enviaste se ven bn juntos esa pareja

-siii solo es pero que tu no viokai se ponga celoso con esto

-tranquila yo me encargo de eso n.n

mayde-valla valió la pena volver a japón -sonríe mientras camina y guarda su celular

mientras

Rangiku- sonrió al ver mensaje y de su celular se va galería de imágenes y abre una carpeta y hay- a pasado mucho desde que no veia ami mejor amiga mayde desde concurso de belleza, en su mente recuerda como se conocieron que fue por que querían la misma blusa


	15. El verdadero sueño de toshiro

p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"15 El verdadero sueño de toshiro/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"después de lo había pasado toshiro siempre iva por hinamori a su prepa esperándola. siempre con una rosa le avergonzaba ser a si pero por ella ara cualquier estupidez y entre ello kari le tenia muchos celos a hinamori a veces le hacia maldades a ella pero pesar de las maldades hinamori sonreía y aun que sabia que karin era mala con ella ella jamas demostró eso derrotara ya que solo sonreía y eso mataba kari mas de enojo y mas por que sus amigos siempre ayudaban/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro-andaba en la puerta esperando a momo- ok me ciento avergonzado por esto-trayendo una rosa con papel selofan y una tarjeta-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo-corriendo de la emoción despidiéndose de sus amigos con ansiedad llega hasta hitsugaya su cabello se desordeno un poco pero se veia estaba feliz- Shiro chan Shiro chan/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro-arreglo su cabello- debes tener cuidado momo -le da una rosa-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo-sonrojada sonrie y lo abraza y lo besa- gracias /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro-sonrojado- de nada momo-la beso se fueron caminando juntos-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"mientras/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Aizen- asi que anda con ella-sonrie malebolamente cuanto te durara esa felicidad-se va-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"mientras otras/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Matsumoto- vestida como una hermosa espia junto con mayde- el objetivo se muévete-se van persiguiendo a la pareja/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Mayde-pues cotre rangiku que sinos escapa-con su camara de fotos-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-abos chicos estaban feliz shiro queria estar con ella y mas que nada ella lo hacia sentir bien con el-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo- e chiro tu que carrera escogistes?-mietras agarraba su mano-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro- derecho-suspira- pero no me gusta momo ese no era mi sueño-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo- puedo saber cual es tu sueño?-mientras ACABARON EN MISMO LUGAR CONOCIERON HACE AÑOS-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro- por que curisidad momo-deja sus cosas en el árbol saca su guitarra- pues mi sueño esta algo a si que en la musica -toca la guitarra-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo- se pone de rodillas a escuchar la musica de hitsugaya- eres bastante bueno -oia sonido calor y mas que nada como su voz salia sola cantando-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Mayde-saca fotos- dios xD si mi novio se entera me matara/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Matsumoto- tranquila yo te cubriré kai no sabrá ayudaste-sonríe-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo- toshiro sabes también creo que serias un buen doctor-mientras esta recostada en su pecho-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toshiro-acaricia su largo cabello que había soltado por error- esa era una de mis carreras que deseaba momo-beso su frente-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Momo-quien quedo dormida en el pecho de shiro-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"rangiku- que hermoso-vigilando con /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-es mas divertido ver a dos princesas por aqui-decía un chico de cabello gris ojos tan rasgados con una una playera negra y chamarra cafe y unos pantalones negros con zapatos-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Rangiku-se sonrojo al escuchar esa voz baronil sin pensar- Gin-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Gin-valla parece que estaba aqui mi hermosa muñeca-sonrie- que hacen aquí y ve lo que pasa- asi espiando a la pareja se rie- jeje asi jugando a las espías, es mejor tengan cuidado hasta los espías pueden ser descubiertos caer/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Mayde-sintió un escalofrió dejo su piel china china- off/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Rangiku- vio que gin andaba cerio eso significaba algo que tendría ver con esos 2 algo que si ellas se involucra acabarían mas-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Gin- tengan cuidado y no se aventuren mucho-dijo gin y se fue con una sonrisa pero gin sabia que no arriesgar a la mujer que mas amaba aun que aun seria tiempo de decirlo hasta acabar con lo que necesita acabar-/p 


	16. Mas aya de la vista

cap 16 mas aya de la vistapara

hitsugaya disfrutaba estar hinamori desde que estaba con ella su promedio era 10 10 10 ¬.¬ toshiro estaba en su mejor forma y en ocasiones le ayudaba momo con su tarea o trabajos ella era primero regula aveces 6 pero hitsugaya le ayudaba bastante hasta saca tanto que ella fue escogido para escolta y era uno de sus sueños mas grande pero no estaba sola también kari que era promedio 9 y 10 pero momo quería escolta a si no importaba con tal de ser que sueño sea real hitsugaya se fascinaba mas por momo por que era persona que demostraba lo que sentía y era tan amable y dulce onque no dejaba de lado aquellos atributos que aveces lo sonrojaban el le dio de repente de pensar figura de momo gracias a kira que luego en clases subía la voz y hablaba solo

hitsugaya-leía un libro mientras llegaban los demás-

kira-a momo tienes figura menudita-babeando ya que estaba un poco dormido acostado en la mesa

Hitsugaya- empieza imaginarse a momo- o.o

kira- eso pechos que se son grandes y suaves como las almohadas que esconde bajo esa ropa y quiero estrujar-

Hitsugaya-sonrojado y enojado- kira estas muerto

Kira- ahhhh esta cinturita y luego esas piernas largas-babiano mas-

Hitsugaya- estaba rojo enojado y muy imaginativo, le vino la imagen de momo en toalla- ammm

kira-o momo y en traje de baño dios eres diosa -todo un pervertido-

Hitsugaya-enojado fue lugar de kira y le dio todo baño agua-

Kira- waaaaaaaaa ya desperte ya desperté-tan asustado que salio corriendo del lugar-

Hitsugaya- no podía mas solo imaginaba a momo a si- diablos ese kira me las pagara

kira-estaba corriendo al baño para secarse-ahh que paso quien me mojoo

minutos mas tarde toshiro estaba todo sonrojado parecía que tenia fiebre de tanto pensar en hinamori asi, el no podía y menos ella es menor y a veces temerosa lo pensaba tanto hasta que cayo en fiebre total enviaron a casa pero el no queria ir casa asi que solo fue algún lugar tomando transporte hasta que vio que hinamori estaba en ese mismo transporte vestida con unas ropas que hitsugaya lo herbian esa mini falda que traía que llegaban mas arriba de las rodillas con unas medias curiosas que eran red y abiertas con listón que hacia cubrir algunos huecos y un poco de encaje unos zapatos que tenían tacón no alto ni bajo mas o menos hacia ver largas sus piernas con un suéter y blusa escotada y su cabello suelto y un poco maquillado el en peso imaginar lo que habia de bajo falda de momo y esta se dio cuenta cuando sintio mirada hay ella sonrio

Momo-Shiro chan pense que estabas aun uni-sonrie y lo abraza mientras e autobus abansa-

Toshiro- momo-sonrojado la abrazo de repente freno bruscamente el autobús ambos calleron y toshiro abrazo a momo para que no se cayera- ahh

Momo- au-arriba toshiro sintió que una manos toshiro subió un poco su falda sonrojando- shi shi ro

Toshiro- estas bien hinamori

-la gente estaba un poco enojado algunos estaban en suelo pero había pasado fue accidente autos nadie hacia caso 2 pero accidente si-

Toshiro-sintió un mislo de momo y este mas avergonzado se paro y y la ayudo- lo lo lo siento momo

Momo- no no hay problema-muy sonrojada pero vio raro y toco su frente- waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa estas ardiendo en fiebre- tenemos bajártela

Toshiro- hinamori no seas escandalosa-avergonzado-

-la gente miraba eso chicos que les dio risa algunos y otros pareció tierno y uno que otro una estupidez-

Momo-agarra toshiro del autobús y agarra taxi- al parque de av. gubstaf favor-estaba tan preocupada por el-

Toshiro-momo no tienes que hacer esto-sonrojado-

Momo- ve como estas arde fiebre y hay bajarte la-

Toshiro- se rindo esta bien- al darse cuenta que hinamori tenia físico muy atractivo que con esa ropa hacia mas- mm

Momo- al fina pago taxi y agarro lluvia asi que corrieron lo pudieran onque momo acabo tan mojada que sus ropa se pegaba alllegar casa abrió la puerta y hay fue corriendo por tu ayas al regresar resbalo hitsugaya este quedo arriba de ella y ella abajo ella onque la mano toshiro estaba en pecho hinamori que sintio los latidos de ella- shi shiro chan-se estremece

Toshiro- momo-el estaba acelerado y no evitarlo mas que nunca deseo hinamori asi solo apreto y la beso- me gustas

Momo-estaba tan roja pero sentir ese beso correspondió- shiro tengo miedo

Toshiro-sonrió aparto un poco le ayudo levantara poniendo rodillas y la abrazo- nunca te are nada que tu no quieras Momo si algo no te gusta de tenme o dime no -acaricio cabello húmedo-

Momo-lo beso abrazo- gracias

Toshiro-la beso un poco mas con pacciona hasta que metió su lengua a la fuerza-

Momo-era nuevo eso pero tenia sensación de flotar a si siguió aquel beso-


	17. Beso profundo 18

El arte de amar

*** este capitulo va mas que un lemon / ***

cap 17 el beso mas profundo

Después de que Toshiro abrazo momo se sonrojo y mas por que se había robado sus primeras sensaciones aun temblaba un poco Toshiro lo noto miro sus ojos que en verdad lo hacían perderse en un gran lugar lleno de mas que chocolate un paraíso deseaba conocer

Momo-shiiroo-aun un poco mojada pero igual quedo hipnotizada por esos ojos esmeralda que recuerdan e mar acabando en un tierno tímido beso-

Toshiro-la abrazo cintura y la beso lentamente y tiernamente hasta acercarla mas a ella por apoco el beso fue mas profundo la respiración en peso a hacerse ya no tanto se acomodaba según el beso termino cargando a momo hacia su cuarto-

momo-lo abrazaba hasta llegar a su cuarto acostada-

Toshiro-recorriendo su flequillo y en peso besar su frente sus mejillas lentamente cada uno de sus ojos de manera tiernamente y hasta sus oído- te amo hinamori

Momo-sonrojada- shiiroo-sonrojada- te amoo también

toshiro-en peso desabrochar la blusa un poco torpe y nervioso pero la besaba con ternura hinamori cuando desato ultimo botón delicada mente le quito la blusa dejando ver su ropa interior que uf al verla se puso como jitomate

Momo-estaba tan roja por que veía su sostén y ese sostén era color azul con encaje con un listón que era moño-mmm

Toshiro- empezó acariciar su piel de su abdomen provocando algo-jiji

Momo- shirooo jajajaj me hace cosquillas-jajajja

Toshiro-beso su cuello mientras desliza su mano sobre su pecho acaricio sobre su sostén

Momo-ahh-su piel se puso chinita pero sus caricias que le hacia toshiro eran de manera tierna-

Toshiro-en peso quitar el sostén al ver aquella parte denuda nunca se imagino ver sus pechos no eran pequeños como se dejaba disimular eran suaves a si que la beso mientras la acaricio aquellos pechos tan suaves y esponjoso, y quiso intentar mas metió su lengua saboreando aquella voquita mientras rosaba su pecho- ammm

Momo- se estremecía un poco al sentir esa la lengua en peso quitar camisa shiro dejando su dorso desnudo y su cuerpo torneado ella estaba que sacaba humo-le vino cosquilleo en ombligo-

Toshiro-vio cara de momo roja sonrio beso jugando su lengua mientras con su mano jugueteaba en sus pechos de manera que estrujaba con ternura hasta llegar mas abajo ombligo que era la falda de momo en peso acariciar de manera tierna y suave y susurra en su oída- estas segura que quieres que llegue a mas

Momo- salio gemido algo sexy- ahhhh-temblaba cuerpo por aquel toque sus bragas que sentía sensación que le gustaba- si si quiero llegar a mas shiiro tu me gustas solo por esta noche dejare que lle ges amas

Toshiro- momo-rozo mas sus bragas mientras baja su cuello deja morder de manera tierna hasta llegar a su pecho besándolos de manera delicada como ella lo era notando que sus pequeños bonetes estaban duros chupo -

Momo- ahhh shiro-agarraba las sabanas de su cama- ahhhhh

Toshiro-aquellos gemidos hacían mas el rose sus bragas sentir algo húmedo y bajaba sus beso y baja cada vez mas y mas hasta llegar azul falda que desliso dejando ver sus bragas de color azul con encaje y moñito y las medias que mas medias era como un ligero uff eso provoco shiro besara su entre pierna

Momo-estaba totalmente roja nunca peso que toshiro hiciera eso-shiiiro

Toshiro-quito lo que falta sonrio- momo te ves hermosa - la beso de nuevo- eres tan hermosa como la flor de durazno- y denuevo bajo a besos hasta sus piernas rosando con su dedos su entre pierna metiendo el dedo-

Momo-se arque un poco- ahhh-hasta sintió algo mas que unos dedos unos besos mas profundos que nada momo estaba muy sonrojada avergonzada pero des pues eso -

toshiro-se quito lo ultimo que le quedaba de ropa to caía al suelo-

ahora ambos desnudos estaban ambos tenían algo de vergüenza pero momo mas sonrojada al ver aquella parte masculina rosaba su entre pierna que la hacia estremecer pero la abrazo modo cariñoso y la beso mientras en peso entrar en momo y ella aferro mas a el algo paso allegar alfondo salia carmesí que significaba him de momo se rompió y shiro era la primera persona ella le dolió un poco pero después sensación fue llenado de un placer que jamas conoció shiro movía lento por miedo de lastimar pero ella susurro al oído- todo esta bien no tengas miedo- aquellas palaras aumentaron la velocidad aquella pasión se volvía un poco lujuriosa de modo en sentarla en sus piernas agarrándola cintura para moverse ambos ya habían llegado a su climas aquella lujuria llego al punto en que sintieron una sensación felicidad momo sentía calor en su adentro como shiro sentia calor ambos estaban un poco agotados y se recostaron en las cobijas y shiro agarraba a momo en ponerla en su pecho acariciando su cabello que se había soltado hace tiempo y momo aun avergonzada solo susurro 2 palabras te amo quedaron dormidos un poco ambos..

tiempo mas al rato toshiro se cambio y dejo dormir a su niña su cuarto recogió ropas onque avergonzaba agarrar ropa momo ponerla en una silla pero antes irse el tenia algo en su mochila una rosa de de fomi y la aropo- cuídate momo-

salio toshiro de esa casa con un aroma a durazno la lluvia dejo ver un arcoiris en cielo d toshiro amaba a momo desceba estar a su lado ya que ella lo sabia entender pero había alguien vigilando la casa

Nirki- asi que esta es la casa de Hinamori momo, despídete de ella Toshiro


End file.
